the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Loyalists
The Martian Loyalists are a Gem faction on Mars. They use The Tower as their base of operations. Their insignia is identical to the early Era 2 Diamond Authority insignia. Members The Council The Martian Loyalists are governed by a small council of elites that have earned the respect of the faction's leader. * Blue Goldstone: The leader of the Martian Loyalists, and the head of the council. During the Rebellion, she oversaw the trials of captured rebels and gave the final verdicts. * Moonstone: A member of the council and a doctor Gem that repairs the gemstones of the Martian Loyalists' soldiers. She rarely disagrees with Blue Goldstone, but is willing to voice her opinion when she does due to her status. * Iris Agate: A taciturn Agate that helped prevent the Tower from entering an anarchic state. Blue Goldstone added her to her council for this reason. * Yellow Tourmaline: An upbeat, blunt technician that gained Blue Goldstone's respect through her craft. Other Members * Purple Zircon: A passive member of the Martian Loyalists that keeps the records of the faction. Purple Zircon defended captured rebels during their trials. * Peridot (Dot): A defective Peridot with rudimentary limb enhancers. * Chondrodite: A soldier made on Mars that fought for Homeworld during the Rebellion. Former Members * Magnetite: A Gem that managed the Tower's communications. When an Injector-shaped ship belonging to a mysterious "Chameleon Diamond" landed on Mars, she defected and joined the mysterious Diamond's court. * Kunzite: The original owner of the Nacre sisters. She attempted to take over the faction, but was defeated easily and taken to Howlite to be brainwashed for her treason. She is now considered an ally due to being hypnotized by Howlite. ** The Nacre Sisters: As they belonged to Kunzite, they were considered members of the Martian Loyalists by association. They were unwanted, and cast out into the wasteland after their owner's arrest. One of them is considered an ally since she, similar to her owner, was hypnotized by Howlite. Ideals True to their name, the Martian Loyalists remain loyal to the ideals of Homeworld. To its members, each Gem not only was made for a specific purpose, but is happiest when adhering to said purpose. They share this belief with the Watchers. The Martian Loyalists are second only to the Watchers in terms of conservative behavior. The caste system put in place by the Diamond Authority is strictly upheld, and Gems are expected to "know their place." With some exceptions, defective Gems are shunned by this faction, and Gems that have been modified are despised due to their "mutant" nature. Fusions are only allowed if they are between combat-oriented Gems of the same type, and other fusions are separated and punished severely. However, due to Mars' isolation, execution is not considered an option, since Gems aren't so easily replaced. Instead, the most severe punishments are bubbling and exile. The most serious threats are sent to the Palace to be brainwashed by Howlite, but this hasn't happened since Kunzite's failed coup. Property Current * The Tower: The Martian Loyalists use Blue Diamond's old outpost as their base of operations. Relations Chameleon Diamond's Court Despite the Loyalists' most prominent members believing Chameleon Diamond is mere fiction and despising her court, the Martian Loyalists are cautious to take any action against the rival faction due to Aqua Aura Quartz's notoriety. Pink Zirconia's Court The Martian Loyalists have denounced Pink Zirconia and her court. Despite this, their leaders believe that the Zirconia can be pressured to adopt the Loyalists' governing system or replaced by an elite that will. Progressives Due to their strongly conflicting governments, the Progressives and Martian Loyalists are sworn enemies, and mutually consider themselves to be at war with one another. Considering the animosity between their factions' leaders, it is unlikely that an armistice will be reached any time soon. Watchers The Watchers are the only formal allies that the Martian Loyalists have, with both factions offering support to the other. The Martian Loyalists are known to supply the Watchers with troops and other resources. However, many members of the Loyalists, including their leader herself, have mixed or even negative views towards the Watchers' extremely controlling leader. Category:Factions Category:Groups